Mimosos
by smile.in.love
Summary: Hermanos. Para muchos un tabú, para otros simple amor. Para Lestrade un enemigo que ha de combatir. Holmescest


**MIMOSOS**

**¡Adivinen! Sí, Momo y mi cerebro que se alían a mi favor :D**

**o.o.o**

— ¡La boca me sabe a cloro! —protestó el detective entre gárgaras.

— Haber cerrado la boca para tirarte a la piscina —bufó su hermano desde el sillón _real_.

— No fui yo quien le puso una bomba a John en el pecho —enarcó una ceja pasándose una toalla pequeña por la cabeza mientras entraba en el salón.

— Oh, sí, cómo no. ¿El doctor te desterró de casa y por eso viniste a incordiar aquí? —dijo el mayor con una mueca de disgusto.

— No. Vine porque conmigo aquí correrá menos riesgo —decretó sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde éste estaba. Mycroft levantó la mano para pasar un dedo por el pómulo del moreno. Él no se movió al contacto, pero sí le miró extrañado.

— Una gota —musitó el mayor. Sherlock siguió mirándole sin pestañear. — Sigues siendo tan frágil... —susurró acercándose a sus labios. El detective se quedó ahí, observando cómo los ojos de su hermano se cerraban al sellar sus labios y, cómo unos segundos después, esos ojos volvían a abrirse ante él para dedicarle una sonrisa. Pero él no sonreía, él no mostraba expresión alguna. — Sherlock —dudó decir.

— Eres mi hermano —fue tan sólo lo que dijo sin tono alguno. Mycroft sonrió aliviado porque siguiera a su lado y no hubiese huido antes de poder contarle.

— ¿Me correspondes? —preguntó con temor.

— No correspondo a nadie —respondió firme. El mayor bajó la mirada intentando ocultar lo que ya estaba dicho. — Pero tú eres mi hermano—. Mycroft volvió la mirada buscando un atisbo de esperanza en esos ojos aguamarina. Y se encontró con sus labios. Un beso suave, inmóvil y húmedo con sabor a sal. Y unos ojos ocultos bajo los pálidos párpados de los que era poseedor. Hermoso. Las esculturas griegas morirían de envidia si pudieran ver. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de todas esas sensaciones.

La novedad llamó a la tentación y tiró de ella hasta la cintura de lo prohibido. Incesto era llamado. A quién le importaba. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones más que a sí mismo. Y lo atrajo hacia sí haciéndole caer del brazo del sillón a su regazo, rompiendo ese beso sin querer hacerlo.

— ¡Ay! —protestó el moreno sin perder el contacto visual.

— Perdón —susurró. ¿Por dónde íbamos? —dijo cerca de sus labios. El detective se apoyó en sus hombros para quedar a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y tener mayor acceso a su rostro. Volvió a besarle, pudiendo ahora entrelazar los dedos en su fino pelo. Claro que el tema _control_ en los Holmes era un debate abierto desde el principio de los tiempos. Mycroft se separó suavemente con una sonrisa y le hizo sentarse tomándole por los brazos. Éste bufó y apoyó la cabeza en su mano con posición aburrida.

— ¿Ya está? —gruñó.

— Por hoy sí. Mañana más —sonrió prepotente. Sherlock hizo ademán de levantarse, pero le retuvo con un simple toque de su mano sobre la suya. Él le miró, entonces, con una ceja levantada.

— Dijiste hasta mañana.

— Quédate —musitó con esa mirada tan parecida a la suya… Y volvió a sentarse en su regazo. Mycroft movió la mano para colocarla en el antebrazo de su hermano y empujarle levemente hacia él. Sherlock se dejó llevar hasta su pecho y suspiró sobre la camisa. A la sazón, sintió una mano deslizándose por el costado hasta tocar la parte baja de su estómago y pasar un poco más abajo.

— ¿No era mañana? —preguntó curioso en su cuello.

— No puedo esperar —contestó estirando el suyo para morder tiernamente su oreja descubierta. El moreno gimió inconscientemente al paso de un intruso entrando en la sala.

— Disculpa, Mycroft —empezó Lestrade, que se quedó callado nada más ver la escena.

— Estamos un poco ocupados en este momento. Vuelve más tarde —dictaminó el mayor sin abandonar el asunto que tenía entre manos. Sherlock sonrió y besó su cuello. El DI cerró la puerta tras él y caminó furioso escaleras abajo, recriminándose a sí mismo por no haberse adelantado a tan difícil competidor.

Aun así, no todo estaba perdido. Algo se le ocurriría; algo que le acercara de nuevo a él.

**o.o.o**

**¡Escribir, escribir! ¡Reviews, reviews! ¡Hola, hola! :D**


End file.
